New Town, New School, And A New Flame
by Neko-chan97
Summary: Two Italian twins, Lovina and Felicia, Move to the town of Hetalia, and start attending Hetalia high. They were sent to this town to be away from their dieing father. Lovi refuses to let neither her or her sister near anyone, will she be able to do this! Discontinued/Up for adoption. Message me if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Summary: Lovina and her twin sister, Felicia, move to a new town in America because of their fathers impending death, and start going to a new school. She is deturmend to not let anyone in. what will happen when she meets the spanish price of the school? Will she be able not to break the promise she made to herself? !human names used! Fem!RomanoXSpain hints of Fem!ItalyXGermany. I seriously suck at summaries.  
Anyways...rated for Romanos mouth, and Romano getting violent!  
A/N: I came up with this story while writing the sixth chapter of my other story ,an American Secret, so yeah read that one too im sorry for and mistakes, dont judge me please. !NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

chapter one: New house, New Town, and The New German Neighbors!

"Ve~Come on Feli! We need to catch the bus." Lovina walked over to her younger twin, and dragged her away from the puppy she was playing with, "We are about to miss our bus, I'm sure you dont want to walk to our new house"  
"Ve~I guess not, well come on," Felicia walked over to the idle bus with her sister and got onboard.  
They sat at the back of the bus, Lovi was well aware of the guys that where staring at them. She could tell they where muttering to eachother. Then one got up and walked towards them.  
"Well, I've never seen you two before, so you must be new in town. How 'bout I show you a good time? I'm sure two sexy italiens like yourselves know how to party." The teen leaned way to close to Feli for Lovi's liking.  
"OR, How 'bout you go bother someone else, bastrado, and leave me and my sister alone~ve" Lovi stood up, right between the guy and her sister.  
"What if I dont want to?" He asked mockingly.  
"Ve~Then I'll make sure you cant show anyone a 'good time' EVER again" She spat.  
"You cant do anything, you're just a WEAK, PITTIFUL, LITTLE girl." He infusize the insultes.  
"Really?" She kneed him in the groin, then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground in pain. "My father was part of the italien mafia in Italy, I have been in the middle of a drug war, I killed a man! And you think I'm WEAK. HA! If I wanted I could KILL you." She snapped in his face. The withering boy limped back to his friend, who just watched in suprise as his friend was brought down by a girl.  
"Ve~Lovi, that wasn't very nice, and papa doesn't like it when you bring up the past" Felicia said as Lovina sat back down after brushing herself off.  
"He had it coming" Lovina smirked.  
~~~~~One long, boring bus ride later~~~~~ This is s'poused to be a page split haha~~~~~

Lovina produced the key to the two-story house before them. This was the house their papa had bought for the girls when he found out that he was dieing. He was exspected to die in a mere few months from now. The girls' mother had died in a drug raid-gone-wrong, so now the girls were left with noone.  
They walked into the house, it was suprizingly cozy, it felt like home to Lovina.  
"I like it here~ve" Felicia spun in a circle. "Go find your room." Lovi sighed.  
"Okay" Feli ran up the stairs.  
"I wonder what the neighbors are like, I hope not like the guy on the bus, if they are, me and Feli are spendinlots of saturdays at home." she thought aloud as she wondered the house, memerizing where every thing was located.  
She found the kitchen, and went straight to the cabnets.  
"Yes, the things to make pasta" She smiled, one thing she loved more then beating the crap out jerks, was making home-made pasta.  
She went to the task of making the noodles, then went to the frige, there she found tomatoes, and she almost burst from joy. Her papa made sure they had everything, even someone to do grocery shoping for them. He knew how much she loved tomatoes, she ate them like apples.  
"I love you, Papa." She whispered to herself, a single tear streaking down her face.  
"Lovi our room doors have our names on them..."Felicia walked into the kitchen, and saw Lovi's face "Lovi, are you ok, are you crying?"  
"No... Idiota, crying is for the weak" She quickly wiped away the stray tear. "Help me make the pasta." The twins went on their way, making the pasta, when the doorbell rang.  
Lovi answered the door to find an albino and a freaking tank, well he was a boy but he was HUGE, standing there.  
"Gutten tuge" The smaller one said, "Ve live next door. My name is the awesome Gilbert, and this is my less awesome younger brother, Ludwig. Kesesesesese" He laughed as her face morfed into shock, "I know, he is a friggen tank, vell ve vanted to say hi and velcome you to the neighborhood,"  
"Ve~Lovi, who is at the door?" Felicia emerged from the kitchen, and saw the two boys at the door, and quickly bounded over, she had a history of flirting with attracktive boys back in Italy, "Hi, My name is Feliciaand this" She gestured to Lovina "Is my older sister Lovina, call me Feli. How about you stay for dinner, we made pasta, its home-made,~ve." She said as she reached out and grabbed the biger german by the arm, not even noticeing she was dwarfed by him.  
" Feli, we just met the..." she started to scold her when she was intterupted by the large boy.  
"No, its fine, ve vould love to stay." he looked at the floor as he was dragged in the door by Feli.  
They walked into the dining room, and sat at the rather large,' what would we need a table that large for' Lovi thought. Feli pushed the boy named Ludwig into a chair, and sat next to him, 'their cute together, but no way am i gonna let that happen' she fumed over her sister. feli was way to trusting, and with their fathers previous ocupation, that was deadly. As the older sister, Lovi had to watch out for her, unless this 'Ludwig' proves himself worthy of the princess know as Felicia Vargas, there was no way in hell he would be that close to her.  
"I'll go get the pasta," Lovina stood up and steped twords the kitchen, "Do ANYTHING to Feli, I will KILL you, capeash?" When both boys gulped she smiled iniocently and went into the kitchen.  
"Feli, how are YOU related to HER, your all sweet and nice, but her, she is a demon from hell." Gilberts exclaimed.  
"She had to grow up faster then me. The way we grew up, we were fearing for our lives everyday." Feli's smile turned into a frown " Our papa was apart of the Italien Mafia, we just happened to be caught in the middle of his mess. Don't get me wrong, we love Papa, just we could never go out without a bodygaurd, and I was careless, and almost was killed for it, she saved my life multiple times. She killed someone for hurting me" She pulled down her sleave to show them the scar from that fight. "I was stabbed and she took the man's knife and used it against him,"  
"So where is your Papa?" Ludwig asked, caustiosly.  
"In his last drug raid, he was shot. N..now he.. he is dieing, back in Italy. He didn't want us...t..to see him weak...and in...pain" She sobbed. Tears stared falling down her face. Ludwig pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his shoulder, "Sorella doesn't like to think about it, it makes her to sad, she was the closest to Papa, I was close to Mama, I was really sad when she died."  
In the kitchen, Lovina listened to her sister tell the terible story of their past, tears streaming down her face. she would not easily let anyone see her in this state, her Papa would be disapointed in her for showing weakness, he didn't cry when Mama died, but she knew hewas hurt.  
"Lovi are you ok in there, do you need help?" She heard Feli call from the other room.  
"No, I'm comeing" she quickly gathered the plates, and the pasta.  
After they ate, the germans left, they went to the same school they would be attending so they were going to take them to the school in the morning. Ludwig was in the same grade as they were, Gilbert a grade higher, School was going to be intresting.

A/N: So there is the first chapie, I think it was marvolus.  
Prussia: It was awesome because I was in it, but it was not as awesome as me.  
Neko-chan: Only I am awesomer than you, you are but a mear mortal to me.  
Prussia: '-' I Am Not Amussed Neko-chan: Just tell them to reveiw.  
Prussia: the AWESOME me comands you to reveiw.  
Neko-chan: Flames will be fed to Russia, For it is a part of HIS nutrious breakfast. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

A/N: Sorry for mistakes ^-^

chapter two: School, a German kiss and a spanish boy

"Ve~Fratella, wake up" Felicia shook her sister,"Get up, we need to get ready for school"  
"GYYAA, Fine." Lovina sat up,"Waaiit...why are you in my bed" She looked at her sister, who was wearing yellow shorts and a pink tank top and was rapped in the blanket. "You know i have trouble sleeping alone~ve" Feli pouted,  
"Your lucky our curls didn't get tangled like last time." She shivered at the memory, that curl was the most sensetive spot on both of them, and it was just one weird that defied gravity and stuck in the air.  
After they got dressed, they waited for one ofthe germans to come get them, Lovi put her sister's hair into pigtails, just leaving the stray curl out.  
They waited for about five minutes before the doorbell rang. Feli jumped up and answered, Ludwig was standing there.  
"Luddy!" she squealed and gave him a hug.  
"Please excuse her behavior, she is a 'touchy' person, who has a problem with being alone." Lovi growled.  
"he didn't complain about my hug," Feli tilted her head in confusion.  
"The walked towards the car outside, in the street. Gilbert was driving.  
"Um...Whats on your head?" Lovi had noticed the little yellow blob on his head a few minutes, when she couldnt depick what it was she grew curious.  
"Oh, Him, He is the awesome Gilbird. Kesesesese" Gilret laughed as the little bird flew around the car.  
"Why was he on your HEAD?" Lovi ducked as the bird almost hit her in the head. "Because thats how I him get in school, kesesesese" He laughed again.  
"Okay then" The rest of the drive was quiet.  
~~~~~Page break, because Prussia's awesomeness was to great.~~~~~ As soon as the pulled in three boys walked up to the car. The only one Lovi realy noticed was the one who looked spainish.  
"Hola, Gilbert, who are these lovley ladies you have brought to school?" The spanish boy looked directly at her while he was talking, causing her to blush slightly. "This one looks like a tomate when she blushes. " He laughed, causing her to blush.  
"Ve~ i told Fratella that and she threw things at me, she loves tomatoes" Felicia grabbed Ludwig's arm, causing him to blush.  
"Ohlala, the gaint 'as captured a princess" Said a boy with shoulder length, blond hair.  
"Vhat, i am not a giant" Ludwig snapped at the boy.  
"Kesesese, These two lovely ladies moved in next door to us," he gestured towards Lovina " This is Lovina," he gestured to Felicia "This is Felicia, They are in the same grade as Luddy, and Antonio" He pushed the spanish boy towards Lovina.  
"Well, Ludwig-san, We should escort them to class" Said the thrid boy, who was a japanese boy,(A/N: I love Japan)  
"Uh...Yeah, Kiku," Ludwig paused,"But we should introduce them to everyone properly."  
"Oh yeah" Gilbert bounced over to the boy named Antonio," This is Antonio, the french boy is Francis, Shorty here is Kiku." Gilbert smiled. "Now off to class, youngins, us seniors have first period free." he grabbed Francis and pushed him into the car and the drove off. "Idiota. I dont like that potatoe bastard" Lovi mumbled.  
"Come on Sorella, lets get to class" Feli took Ludwig's hand, causing the male to blush.  
"Fine, Idiota, and please let go of the potatoe bastardo." She sighed as she walked a head of the group.  
~~~~~Yet another page break, 'cause Romano's dirty mouth, I have no clue what im talking 'bout~~~~ Lovina had her classes in this order: 1-math-she fell asleep 2-art-didnt pay attention 3-home-ec purposly set kitchen on fire, but acted inocent

And now she had lunch. She was scanning the cafiteria looking for Feli, when she over heard a bunch of jocks talking about 'a sexy little italien'. With that she walked over to the group and tapped the largest on his shoulder. he turned aroud a smiled.  
"Why, hello there, it seems there are two little italiens at the school." He laughed.  
"Ok' let me tell you one thing, bastardo, stay the hell away from my sorella, if you dont, you WILL regret it." She looked at the boys in the little group, she noticed the kid from the bus. He had gone pale at the sight of her.  
"Um... you should listen to her." He squeaked.  
"What, this little thing, na. She's to sweet and se..." He was caught offguard by her fist making contact with his face.  
"Never...and I mean NEVER call me sweet, or I'll rip the teeth from your mouth and wear them as a necklace" With that she stomped on his foot and turned and left.  
"Hola, mi tomate" a pair of tanned arms rapped them selves around her. She blushed when she relized it was Antonio. The group of guys watched waiting for her to punch him.  
"Ve~let me go, Bastardo. And what the hell, I'm not your tomatoe." she snapped as she twisted out of his grasp.  
" Lets go find the others." He smiled, she desided he looked better with on. "Feli and Ludwig are outside."  
She walked ahead of him tring to make sure he didn't see her blush, it was rather hard when he grabbed her hand.  
'She is not yanking away' He thought, he was enjoying the feel of her small hand in his.  
"FELICIA!" He jumped back when she screamed. He turned his attention to the sight before him.  
There was Felicia, sitting in Ludwig's lap, kissing him. This was not going to end well.  
~~~~~~End of chapter 2~~~~~~

A/N Neko-chan: Well there i finished another chapter. oh by the way sorella means sister in italien.  
Romano: I hate you.  
Neko-chan: WHAT? Why, what did I do.  
Romano: you made me a chick, and what about your other story you made America a girl too.  
Neko-chan:Hey in my mind you, Italy, America, Canada, and China are all girls, And you all will be at some point.  
Italy: PAAASSSTTAAA!  
Romano:Not right now, Italy (Italy starts to cry)  
Neko-chan:(hits Romano with metal pipe) Come on Italy-kun, Lets go make some pasta, some for Luddy to, but Romano gets NONE, Please reveiw.  
flames will be used to cook pasta.  
Russia:VOODDDKKAAA! Will you become one with mother Russia, da?  
Neko-chan: I'm sorry Russia, dear, but you must become one with mother ME! (Grabs Russia's arm)  
Russia: CRAP its another Belarus! (tries to run but cant)  
Neko-chan:Marry me Russia, MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own, if I did things would be way diffrent.

A/N: sorry for mistakes

chapter 3 Anger, a secret date, and Cupid's arrow!

"FELICIA" Lovina screamed, she marched over grabbed her sister and pulled her away from the german. "You..." she turned to the german, he felt as if hell had frosen over.  
"I...I...I" he stuttered, he hadn't exspected the small italien to kiss him.  
"I TOLD you to stay away from her" She clenched her fist.  
"Y...you said not too do anything...a..and...I.." he tried to protest but her glare was bone chiling.  
"Don't you try to blame her, she would never..." She started again but frose because she felt a hand on her arm. She turned and was going to hit who ever stoped her, but froze when she saw it was her twin.  
"Sorella, b..but..I..I did kiss him" She whispered.  
"No...No...Idiota you can't date him, I won't allow it." Lovi grabbed her siters hand and started dragging her back towards the school.  
"Sorella" Feli struggled in Lovina's grasp "Sorella please"  
"Enough, I will not allow you to see him, ever" Lovi ignored the rest of her sister's pleas. If her sister left to be with someone, she would be alone. She had noone to care for her, she had to care for herself and Felicia. Feli was her reason for living. Just the thought of her sister not needing her, it made her feel like life had no meaning, as if she would fade away.  
~~~~~~~Magic time jump and page break because i cant think up an intire school day, so yeah there at home now~~~~~~~ Lovi was not leting her sister out of her sight, she knew if she did, Feli would try to sneak off to the potato bastard. She sat there during their supper watching her. Feli could tell she had done something wrong in her sister's eyes.  
"Lovi...I...I" She tried to think of something to make her sister feel better.  
"Just shut up, Idiota" Lovi turned her head away from Feli. "I'm mad because, I leave you alone for one second, ONE, and your all kissy kissy on the potato bastard."  
"Hey, I saw you holding hands with Toni, you can't get that mad at me" Feli stood, pointing an accusing finger at her older twin.  
"He grabbed my hand, so shut up" Lovi jumped to her feet, knocking a glass of the table. "Well, you should have pulled your hand away if you didn't want him holding it" Feli retorted.  
"I wanted him to hold it!" Lovi screached, then imidatly covered her mouth with her hand, and turned beet red.  
Feli's face lit up, "you like Antonio, VEEEE" She grabbed Lovi's hand and spun her in a circle.  
"I do not, why would I like that tomato bastard?" Lovi shook her head.  
"Ve~ Lovina, it's not nice to lie" Feli grinned.  
"I'm NOT lieing, I don't like him." She protested again.  
"Fine, then you must love him" Felicia said calmly.  
"W..what...?" Lovi blushed a deep red, " I..I'm going to bed." Lovi all but sprinted up the stairs.  
"Okay Sorella, whatever you say." Feli turned towards the front door, "I'll be back later." She walked right out the door.

~~~~~Page split, cause if you didn't have it here, the would would be destroied by Steve, [hetaoni refrance]~~~~ "Feli, are you sure you your schwester won't be mad." Ludwig asked, they sat in his living room.  
"Sorella will be fine, she is fumming over her own problems." Feli smiled.  
"Problems?" He tilted his head.  
"She has be struck by Cupid's little arrow, but refuses to submit." She said in her poetic voice.  
"She likes someone?" Lidwig pulled the small italien into his lap.  
"She does, I want to know how he fells about her." Feli rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
"You know who it is?" He kissed her cheek.  
"It's acctualy really obvious. You just need to pay attention." She kissed the german, "I should head back" "Bye," Ludwig frouned.  
"Bye bye" She kissed him again, "See you tomarrow"

A/N:

Neko-chan: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, i was trying to finish my other fanfic when i hit a road block. Please don't hate me.  
N. Italy: Ve~ noone hates you, Neko-chan: A..are y..you sure Ita-chan.  
N. Italy: *Nods head vigerously* I won't hate you.  
Neko-chan: Aww, your sooo cute, *glomps*  
N. Italy: Germany, help me.  
Germany: Get off of Italy, Leave him alone when I'm not here.  
Neko-chan: But Ludddyyy *whines*  
Germany: No buts, And don't call me luddy, only Italy can.  
Neko-chan: AWWWW I love both of you, *Fangirls out* Germany: *Facepalm* Please review for miss Neko, BEFORE she explodes.  
N. Italy: Germany, can we go have some pasta?  
Germany: Ja, lets go.  
Romano: Get away from my brother! CHIGI... Crapola, it's spain. *Hides behind Neko-chan*  
Neko-chan: *grabs Roma" SPAIN, I have Roma-chan.  
Spain: LOOVVII! 3

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

P.S.

BEWARE OF STEVE! He'll kill you in your sleep, those who have played HetaOni will get this joke. !THIS IS NOT A THREAT! 


	4. Chapter 4

if i owned, the world would explode.

chapter four!

Lovina spent two weeks trying to keep Felica away from Ludwig, and trying to stay as far away from the spainard as possible. She took the longer ways to her classes to hide from him, and was often late for it. In the classes she had with him, she sat on the other side of the room.  
Lovina completely avoided the cafiteria every day. Antonio sat at a table with Feli, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, and Kiku.  
"I don't know why, but she won't come near me." Antonio whined.  
"She just doesn't want to be near you?" Francis was puzzled, normaly girls jumped at the chance to be near Antonio.  
"Ve~ I know why, but she'll be mad if I say" Feli smiled, sliding closer to Ludwig.  
"Ohonhonhon, so she has a problem with him? Tell us, Feli" Francis pressed her.  
"Ve~ I can't" Feli said nervously.  
"Me amigo, please, if Lovi has a problem with me, I want to fix it." Antonio said, a small frown spread across his face.  
"Bastard, I told you not to call me that," They all jumped and turned to see a slightly agitated Lovina.  
"Lovi!" Antonio jumped up to run to the small italien.  
"Get away from me" she sqeaked as he pulled her into a hug.  
"But your so cute" Antonio tightened his grip.  
"Let me go" Lovi stared kicking, her face growing redder with each second.  
"You look like a tomate, Lovi" Antonio laughed.  
"I am going to kill you" She growled as she punched him in the stomache, causing his grasp to loosen.  
"Not...cute" he choked out as he tried to regain his breath.  
"Bastard" she growled again causing the others to laugh. She sat at the table between Feli and Antonio, and pulled out a tomato and bit into it.  
"You really like tomatoes, don't you?" Gilbert laughed.  
"Shut up" She glared.  
"Oh, Ludwig-san, my cousin, Yan, is going to be attending school with with us" Kiku said.  
"Really? I hope she's nice" Feli said, leaning against Ludwig's shoulder.  
"Feli, stop touching that potatoe eater" Lovi growled taking another bite out of her tomato.  
"Lovi, can we ask you something?" Francis leaned over the table.  
"Depends on what it is." She narrowed her eyes.  
"Why were you avoiding Tonio?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"Whaa.. I wasn't avoiding him" she stammered.  
"Ve~ Thats not what you told me, you said you were because you think you might li..." Feli was cut off mid sentence by Lovi's hand,  
"Feli, I think we need to have a little talk." Lovi grabbed the yonger italien's wrist, and dragged her out of the room.

Lovi dragged Feli into the girl's restroom. She was extremly red from blushing.  
"Feli, you are not suposed to tell him. You CAN'T tell him" Lovi shook her head.  
"Why not?" She thought Lovi wanted Tonio to know.  
"Because, If anyone is going to tell him, it will be me, and that is not going to happen." Lovi growled.  
"But sorella, you should tell 'Tonio..." Feli was cut off by lovi's hand covering her mouth.  
"Shhh. if someone heard you say the bastards name, and told him I will never leave the house again" Lovi glared.  
"Oh, sorella dispiace" Feli apogized.  
With that, the twins left the restroom to rejoin the others. Little did they know, a girl by the name of Elizaveta was just inside the stall next to them, and heard every word of their conversation.  
"This is intresting, Tonio? Who is thaaa...Oh Antonio, Gil's friend." Elizaveta smiled. 'I'm just going to keep this to myself...for now, anyways'.  
After lunch, Lovi made her way to spanish, which she had no idea why she had. Come on, she is italien, not spanish, and sucked at it. She also had Antonio in that class.  
The teacher entered the class right after the bell.  
"Hola class, so I have desided that we will be doing a project, with partners that I will asign." He picked up a paper, which Lovi asummed had the partner list on it.  
He listed random partners and soon Lovi relised that, to her dismay, she was having a greater chance of being paired off with Antonio with every name called. "Lovina Vargas and Antonio Carriedo," the teacher saud last.  
"Cazzo" Lovi slammed her head into her desk.  
"Miss Vargas, is there a problem?" The teacher asked.  
"No, I am just partnered with an idiota" she sent a glare to said idiot.  
"I paired you with him because he is an excelent student in my class, and you are not." the teacher said "All groups are final, no changing"  
Lovi arrived home later than normal to find her sister pacing in the den.  
"Ciao, Feli." She slumped into a chair, pressing her wrist into her eyes.  
"Lovi, where were you, i got home and you weren't here" She saw her sister on the verge of tears.  
"Me and 'Tonio were working on our stupid spanish project, which he wanted to do on matadors" Lovi growled.  
"Lovi, you were with 'Tonio? Yay!" Feli then jumped onto her sister, causing the chair she was in to fall back.  
"Idiota, cosa stai facendo, scendere stupida" Lovi yelled in italien.  
"Sorella is spending time with Antonio!" Feli was still attacking Lovi with hugs.  
"Get off, Feli, and I'm being forced to be around him" Lovi wiggled, trying to free herself from her younger twin.  
"Still, you are spending time with him" Feli stood up, releasing her sister from her death grip.  
"I hate it" Lovi said.  
"No you don't, admit it, you were probly dreaming about Tonio in a matador costume." Feli laughed as her sisters face turned redder then a tomato.  
"I...I was not" Lovi yelled.  
"Yeah, whatever, your face says diffrent" Feli laughed again as her sister turned redder.  
"SHUT UP" Lovi sprinted up the stairs and slamed her door shut.  
'okay, you were fantacysing it' Lovi screamed into her pillow "Stupid, he is just an idiot, a stupid idiot" she screamed again.

Translations

me amigo- my friend-spanish tomate-tomato-spanish sorella-sister-italien sorella dispiace-sorry sister-italien Hola-hello-spanish cazzo-fuck-italien idiota-idiot-italien Idiota, cosa stai facendo, scendere stupida-idiot, what are you doing, get off, stupid-italien 


	5. Chapter 5

if i owned i would be married to prussia and canada, and if you ask who he is ima scream!

(A/n) I would like to thank the two reveiwers that told me i made lovi say 've' a few times, i totally didnt relise i did that, SO sorry for the ooc'ness of romano. and i reread the frist chapters,and i relised that i totally made up a word, sorry bout that to.

Chapter 5- Teen night at the karaoke bar(They have teen nights at some bars!)

Lovina sat on her sister's bed, glaring at the other italien. Feli spun around, she was wearing a light blue dress that stoped a few inches above her knees.  
"Isn't my dress cute?" Feli spun again.  
"Ok, I can see you going to a karaoke bar, but why do I have to go" Lovi groaned.  
"Because, I want you to, and Luddy isgoing, and you wouldn't want me to be with him alone" Feli leaned into her closet and pulled out a red dress that was a little longer that Feli's. "Come on, Lovi, get dressed" she said as she dragged her older twin to the bathroom.  
"But Feli," She started but stoped. The look Felicia gave her told her if she said another word, she wold have a very unplesant death.  
"I'll be back, in ten minutes, If that dress is not on..." She smilled inocently.  
"Ok, I will put the thing on" she growled slaming the door.  
She put the dress on, and was looking at herself in the mirror.  
"She might be an idiota, but she sure has a great sence clothes" She admitted udner her breath.  
"Sorella, I like the dress, it looks good on you." Feli said, walking into the bathroom. "Hear put these on" She said, handing her sister a pair of black flat, and a tomato charm braclet with matching necklace. Lovi complied, grumbling under her breath. After another hour of getting ready and some slight bickering, they walked next door to Ludwig, who was driving them.  
"Ciao, Luddy" Feli hugged Ludwig.  
"Where the other potato-eater" Lovi growled.  
"Mein bruder already left with Francis" Ludwig said as he opened the passanger door for Feli.  
"Let's get to the stupid bar already" Lovi Slumped into the backseat.  
"This is going to be fun. Lovi, will you sing with me?" Feli asked.  
"Hell no" Lovi snapped, there was no way she was singing at a bar.  
"Please, it will be fun" Feli pleaded.  
"No" Lovi said flatly.  
"Please, we can sing 'We are pop candy'! I remember you saying you liked that song" Feli said, unaware of Lovi's red face and Ludwig strugle to not laugh.  
"I hate you so much" Lovi yelled, her accent being more defined than normal.  
"No you don't, you love me, Lovi" Feli laughed.  
"Ever bring that up again, and I will kill you" Lovi's eye twitched with anger.  
"Fine, but you have to sing with me" Feli said, laughing.  
"I will do no such thing" Lovi growled.  
"Then I'll tell Antonio that you like that song...and hi-" Feli was shocked by Lovi's hand slapping over her mouth.  
"I told you not to say that out loud, the potato-eater could tell him if he hears" Lovi screamed through clenched teeth.  
"Ok, now I'm curious, vhat are you hiding from Antonio?" Ludwig, glancing at her through the mirror.  
"Nothing he needs to know" she slumped back into the seat, and glared out the window.  
She saw Felicia lean over and whisper something in Ludwig's ear. She saw his eyes grow wide, then him smile.  
"Feli, if you told him what I think you told him, you are dead to me" She growled.  
"Ludwig won't tell, will you?" Feli asked.  
"Nein, I won't" Ludwig said.  
After a few minutes of silence, they pulled into the parking lot. Feli litraly sprung from the car.  
"This is going to be fun" She jumped.  
"How you jumped out in heels, I will never know" Lovi shook her head.  
They walked in and imediatly saw Gilbert and Francis. The two of them were on the stage singing a song Lovi didn't know. Soon the song ended and the two singer ran to meet the trio.  
"You two suck" Lovi said.  
"like you could do better" Gilbert laughed.  
"Actually, I could do better. Feli, you're forcing me to sing with you, lets do it now." She said, grabing Feli's arm and dragging her to the stage, "pick the song, idiota"  
"Ok," Feli skipped to the machine, and looked through all of the songs, "Ha, found it" She clicked the song.  
"What song?" Lovi asked.  
"'We are pop candy', like I said before" Feli laughed as the music started playing. they both picked up a microphone.  
"Just so everyone knows, my little sister is now forever dead to me" Lovi said into the mic, causing the crowd to laugh.  
Just in time with the music, the girls whirled into the song. They were so absorbed into the song they didn't relise they both started dancing to the song. They sang as if this song was writen by them. Ludwig, Gilbert, and Francis sat, staring, at the twins as the buzzed around the stage.  
As soon as the song ended, the crowd errupted in cheers and whistles.  
"Thank you, and good night" Lovi side as she dropped her mic, and jumped of the stage.  
"Wow..just...wow" Francis shook his head in shock.  
"We totaly won" Lovi grinned.  
"Did not" Gilbert denied.  
"Did to" Lovi glared.  
"Ok, we have another singer everyone" The DJ said. "put your hands to gether for Antonio!" The five looked at the stage. To there shock, their Antonio walked into the middle of the stage, draging a stool and carrying a guitar. Hes strummed the guitar and then they were all washed over by his voice. He was singing 'So much for my sad song' by Chris Rice.  
"But when I open the door And the sun spills through takes away my breath and I think of you And the only news to hit my eyes Are thoose beautiful browns and the clear blue sky" He sang.

Wait, he changed a word, he said brown, not blue. Lovi's head began to spin. at that moment, she felt that he was singing to her. She had no clue why, but she hoped he was.

"So much for my sad song,  
So much for my sorry attitude Lets make this a love song instead,  
Cause im so in love with you" As he said the last part of that line, their eyes met. There they stood, he contiued singing, but his eyes never leaving her's.  
After he finished the song, he stood and picke dup the mic and said "I wanted to sing this for mi amor Lovi, she sand earlier" With that he smiled, at bouced over to the table were the others were sat, only, Lovi was gone.  
"Where is Lovi?" he frowned.  
"She ran out a while ago, while you were talking to tht guy" Gilbert answer, "I think she is outside."  
"Thank you" Antonio walked towards the door.  
The first thing he noticed when he walked out was Lovi, backed against a wall, with five guys surrounding her.  
"Oh hell no! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LOVI" He yelled as his fist made contact with the first attacker's jaw.  
After a few minutes, and a few scrapes and cut, every single one of the attackers were on the ground.  
"Thank you..um..Tonio" She said, then imidatly slapped her hand over her mouth when the pet name passed her lips.  
"Lovi? Did you just call me 'Tonio'?" He grinned, his Lovi had a pet name for him.  
"I did not" She shook her head, her face heating up.  
"You did, I heard you" He smiled.  
"Did not" She denied again.  
"I like it, " He smiled,he leaned over, his face right next to hers, his lips so close.  
'GGGYYYAAA, No Lovi, you gotta keep a clear head' She screamed in her heaad, but was imidatly brought back to reality by his lip pressing against hers.  
'He kissed me?'  
"Chigi..." Was all that was said when they separated.

A/N: I liked this so much, I had so much fun writing, well its 4 in the morning, i pulled an all nighter to write this, i dont own anything, not hetalia or the songs said, REVIEW! The next chapter is still at the bar, give me ideas for who shood sing and what they sing please. 


	6. Chapter 6

i dont even own this in my dreams.

chapter 6- Teen night at the karaoke bar.(cont.)

Felicia walked outside to check on her sister. She didn't see her anywhere. She walked towards the end of the street and looked down an ally.  
"Lovi?" She whispered and ducked behind a dumpster. Halfway down the ally, was Lovina and Antonio, kissing. A grin spread across Feli's face, this was good. She snuck back to the bar.  
"Feli, did you find Lovi?" Gilbert asked, taking a drink from his soda.  
"Si, but she is kinda busy." Feli laughed.  
"What do you mean?" Francis tilted his head.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Hey luddy, come dance with me" She laughed as she dragged Ludwig on to the dance floor. She forced hi to dance with her.

Antonio stared down at Lovi. She was blushing like crazy. "Te amo, Lovi" He whispered.  
"Uh...Ti amo, Tonio" She smiled, blushing more. "We should probly go back inside, before the look for us" "Yeah, just imagine what they would say if they saw us" He laughed nervously.  
"Don't tell them at all." She said flatly.  
"Q..Que?" He blinked.  
"My sister would never let me forget this, not after convincing her that I don't like you" She said, fixing her hair.  
"Fine" he mumbled, following her back inside.

Gilbert and Francis were at the table when Antonio and Lovina reentered the bar.  
"Hey, what do you think took so long" Gilbert whispered to his companion.  
"Ohonhonhon, I think he finaly got his italien" Francis laughed..  
"What the hell are you two whispering about?" Both of the guys jumped from Lovi's voice behind them.  
"What took you so long to get Lovi?" Gilbert grinned.  
"None of your damn business" she screamed.  
"OOH, So sorry" Gilbert mocked.  
"Gilbert, shut the hell up" Antonio's face sent chills down both Francis' and Gilbert's backs.  
They all started laughing but stoped when they heard a shout from the stage. They turned to see the star of the football team, Alfred F. Jones, pulling a girl on the stage.  
"Git, let me go" She yelled.  
"Come on, Alice, just sing one song" He begged.  
"Fine." she glared "But I pick the song" She walked to the karaoke machine, and picked the song.  
The song that started playing was 'Songs like this' by Carrie Underwood. She glared at Alfred the intire time she was singing.  
"And if it wasn't for guys like you There wouldn't be songs like this And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong I wouldn't go off like this Yeah even I'm suprised How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips If it wasn't for guys like you There wouldn't be songs like this one That tell the world Just what a jerk you are" Her voice got really high.  
"Wow" Francis smirked "I am so gonna get her"  
"And it wasnt for guys like you There wouldn't be songs like this And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong I wouldn't go off like this Yeah even I'm suprised How easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips If it wasn't for guys like you There wouldn't be songs like this No, if it wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't be songs like this." She finish the song, still glaring at Alfred.  
Lovi and Antonio went over to the still brooding british girn and the way-to-loud american.  
"Wow, sing amazingly" Lovi smiled.  
"Really?" The girl named Alice Kirkland looked shocked.  
"Si, You did amazing. And Alfred, try to keep her away from Francis" Antonio warned.  
"Ok, I will keep my Alice away from that rapist" Alfred snaked an arm around Alice's waist.  
"Let go of me, bloody wanker" She hit him.  
"Hey look, my little sister is going to sing" He pointed to a girl with lighter blond hair than his and a weird gravity defying curl. The thing that shocked Lovi and Antonio, was that Gilbert was standing next to her.  
"What is Gil doing?" Antonio asked.  
"He is her boyfriend. Didn't you know that?" Alice asked.  
"No, we didn't know, he didn't tell us." Antonio growled.  
"Hey Tonio, we can't get mad at them, we aren't telling them that we're together" Lovi pointed out.  
"Yeah" He smiled, sneaking a kiss on her forehead.  
"You, and him? You are complete opposites " Alfred laughed.  
"So? Your sister and Gilbert aren't exactly mirrow images either" Lovi growled.  
"I guess you are right." Alfred shrugged.  
They looked back at the stage to see Alfred's sister, Madaline, being spun off the ground by Gilbert. At the sight of this, the females in the croud erupted in a string of 'aww's.  
"They are cute together" Lovi shrugged.  
"Oh, i got an idea, wait here" Antonio smiled. "Al, can i call you that, wanna sing an awesome song with me?"  
"Sure, and yeah you can call me that" Al and Antonio walked over to the stage.  
"Gilbert, Francis, get your stupid asses up here" Antonio said in the mic. "This is going to be so hilarious" he hit the button that made the music start.  
As soon as the music started, Lovi face-palmed, Alice started laughing, and Madaline just stared. The guys were sing 'I'm Sexy and I know it' by Lmfao.  
"Of course Tonio would want to sing this" Lovi started to giggle.  
"Sorella, there you are" Feli bounced over to Lovi and the other girls.  
"Hey Feli, What do you want?" Lovi asked the bubbling italien.  
"I was wondering where you went, I didn't see you come back inside." Felicia said. "Sorella, do you want to sing another song with me, after the guys are done?"  
"Um... I have an idea" Maddie said quietly.  
"Ok, but speak up. It's so loud in here, we can barely hear you." Lovi said.  
"Ok, how 'bout we sing a song to gether, like they are" she said, pointing to the guys.  
All four of the girls turned to the stage to see Antonio and Alfred sing.  
"When I walk in the spot This is what I see Everybody stops And there staring at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it ...  
Im sexy and i know it" Antonio and Alfred sang.

Just then Alice and Lovi brust into laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Feli asked.  
"They're such idiots" Alice laughed.  
"He...did..this..to...make...me...laughed" Lovi gasped between laughs.  
"I...Can't...Breath" Alice fell to the floor clutching her sides, which hurt from laughing to hard.  
The song ended and the guys walked over to the girls, Lovi and Alice still laughing histaricly.  
"Whats wrong with them?" Golbert asked while poking Lovi.  
"I don't know" Maddie and Feli said at the same time.  
"You...guys...looked...so..stupid" Lovi said, trying to regain the breath she lost while laughing.  
"Aww, I made Lovi laughed" Antonio laughed, smiling at her.  
"Shut up, bastard" Lovi growled.  
"Lovi, don't be mean to Tonio" Feli said. "Ok, Alice, Maddie, You ready"  
"Yeah, lets do this" Alice smirked.  
"What are you doing?" Antonio asked.  
"We're going to show you idiots that we sing way better then you." Lovi laughed. The girls climbed onto the stage, Alice was incharge of picking the song.  
"Ok, you Guys, we're trying to prove our guy friends, the ones that just sang, that we sing better than them, you guys tell us" Lovi said to the audience. The crowd cheered.  
The three other girls picked up their mics. The song that they where about to sing was 'Keep holding on' By Avirl Lavigne.  
"You're not alone, together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold and it feels like the end There's no place to go, you know I won't give in No, I won't give in" Alice started singing.  
"Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" They all sang together.

"So far away, I wish you were here Before it's too late this could all disappear Before the door's closed and it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah" Maddie sang.

"Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" They sang again.

"Hear me when I say when I say, I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" Feli sang, doing some little dance while she did so.

"Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" They sang.  
"Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" Lovi finished the song.

"Ok, now who did better? Us, or the fat idiot bastards?" Lovi asked.  
The crowd burst into yelling, Either yelling that the girls won, or the guys did. "That was awesome, if I do say so myself" Gilbert laughed.  
"You are not awesome" Lovi said coldly.  
"Not nice." Gilbert huffed.  
"Can we leave yet? Just because its saturday, doesn't mean i am going to stay all damn night." Lovi groaned.  
"I can take you home, Lovi" Antonio offered.  
"Fine. And potato bastard, do not try anything on my sister, or I will destroy you." She threatened.  
"Ja, ok" was all the german said.  
Lovi sat in the passanger seat of Antonio's car. His arm draped over the back of her seat.  
"Turn here" She said pointing down her street. She sat counting the houses as they passed. "That house is mine" She said pointing to the large house sitting right next to his german friends.  
"Wow, I always have wonderedwho would live there." Antonio said "Yeah, my...my papa bought it for me and Felicia" She tried to swallow the lump in her throught.  
"Really? Where is he?" Antonio asked her, not knowing about her life in Italy.  
"I...I don't want to talk about it." she said, climbing out of the car.  
Antonio stoped the car, and got out with her. He walked her up to the front door.  
"You can come inside if you want." Lovi blushed as she walked inside.  
"Wow, this place is huge" he said taking in the size of the room before him. he followed her to the living room.  
She flopped onto the couch, and turned onthe T.V. to some random american cartoon. Antonio sat next to her.  
"This show is stupid" she said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Then why are you watching it if its stupid?" He laughed.  
"So I yell at how stupid it is." She said as if it was obvious.  
"Okay" He said, sneaking his arm around her shoulders.

After about two hours of watching 'stupid' cartoons, Lovi fell asleep leaning on Antonio, who soon followed. And about ten minutes after that, Feli came home.  
"Ve~ Lovi, I am home" She said, walking around the house. she saw Antonio's car in the drive way, so she knew he was still home. "Lovi? are you in her-" She walked into the living room to see Lovi, who was fast asleep, curled up next to Antonio, who was also asleep. She pulled out her phone, which had a camera, and took about five or six pictures. "I will show these to Kiku later" she smiled.  
She draped a blanket over the two, and headed to her room. She flopped on her bed, smiling.  
"Papa, can you see us from Heaven? I hope you can see that we are happy, that we have people that care about us. i hope we made you proud. I love you and Mama, I miss you too." She whispered into her pillow.

A/N: tell me that this was not all fluffy and awesome.  
Romano: I still hate you.  
Neko-chan: Oh, I know you don't hate me. you love me and Spain.  
Romano: i hate Spain.  
Neko-chan: You love him.  
Romano: Do not.  
Spain: Yes you do, you said you do in the story.  
Romano: Bastards, *storms off*  
Spain: LOVI, don't run away *chases Romano*  
Neko-chan: Ok, since they left I geuss I'll ask. If you reveiw, you get to spend a day with Prussia and Gilbird.  



	7. Chapter 7

if i owned i would have died and gone to fangirl heaven!

A/N: i want to say to three of my reveiwer, you are awemazing, the three im talking about are Lovina1love, Randomwriter57 and Rose thourn,  
thank you for your reveiws, and thank you rose for the idea for im sexy and i know it! You guys are AWESOME!

Chapter 7-The camrea Phone and the italien chase.

Lovina woke to a slight pain in her back, then she relised she was on her couch.  
"Ugh" She tried to move, but was stoped by a tall strong arm around her waist. The man next to her smelled of cinnimon and...tomato? She looked at his face, she felt her face heat up when she leaned who she was curled up next to. Antonio.  
"Holy Mother of God" she screamed as she scrabbled away from him. He shot up to see his Lovi rapped in a blanket, hair tangle, and blushing.  
"Hola, Lovi" He smiled.  
"Bastard, what the hell, you're in my house still?" She slowly stood.  
"Well..." He scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh, Lovi, Antonio, you're up" They turned to see Felicia's face sticking out of the kitchen.  
"Feli, you saw nothing" Lovi growled.  
"Oh, like I 'didn't' see you two kissing in an ally" She smirked.  
"We did not" Lovi screamed.  
"Of couse not, just like I don't have pictures of you curled up to Tonio" Feli said, evily, as she reentered the kitchen.  
"What?" Lovi scrambled to the kitchen, "Feli, give me the phone"  
"I don't think I wanna'" Feli pranced out of the kitchen holding her phone high.  
"Give. Me. The. Damn. Phone" Lovi growled, lunging at her sister.  
"No" Feli ran up the stairs, then the sound of a door slaming could be heard.  
"Be right back, Tonio" Lovi calmly walked by him.  
"Take your time, this is entertaining" he laughed.  
"I'll get you later" She growled, the sprinted up the stairs. Antonio sat there, silently laughing every time Lovi screamed in frustration. Then he was snaped back to reality by a knock on the front door.  
"Lovi, someones at the door!" He called up the stairs.  
"Well then, answer it. Now give me the phone, or I'll bust down your door" She screamed. After that Antonio heard a muffled 'no'.  
He went to the door, and opened it. and outside the door was Gilbert.  
"Hola" Antonio smiled.  
"Vhat the hell, vhy are you here?" Gilbert jumped back in shock.  
"I spent the night...on the couch." He replied, smirking.  
"Oh, vell... me and West heard shouting, is everything alright?" Gilbert asked.  
Antonio opened his mouth to answer, but was interupted but the sound of shattering wood, and a scream.  
"There went Feli's door" He mummbled.  
Just then, Feli ran past the two guys, into the front yard.  
"Feli, give me the phone now" Lovi, pushing past the guys, had an aura of angry around her.  
"No" Feli taunted, waving the phone infront of her.  
"Give me it, NOW" Lovi demanded.  
"Um, let me think about this" She smirked, "No, I think I'll keep it" She said and turned and ran down the street.  
"Felicia Vargas, Get your ass back here" Lovi ran after her.  
"I am so confused" Gilbert laughed.  
"Wow, Lovi is hot when she is mad"Antonio watched the retreating italien.  
"Dude, West totally missed this." Gilbert laughed.  
"I should probly check the damage to Feli's room" Antonio said, turnig to reenter the house.  
"Antonio, don't go back in there, you might die." Gilbert grabbed his arm.  
"Fine." So sat down on the front step, soon followed by Gilbert. "Hey Gil, tell me about your girlfriend"  
"She is so nice, and shy. She also makes the AWESOMEST pancakes ever" he said, blushing. "She is as awesome as me"  
"Wow, you must really like her" Antonio looked down the stree, looking for any sign of the italiens.  
After a few moments of silence, Feli jumped over their heads, from behind.  
"What the hell? Where did you come from?" Antonio asked.  
"Hi, ya might want to move, Lovi is coming" she said sprinting the oppisite direction from last time.  
"Feli, you can hide in mein house." Gilbert called. She turned and slipped through an open window.  
"Did she have to use the window?" Antonio laughed.  
"Where the hell did she go?" Lovi stormed p behind then.  
Antonio pointed towards the germans' house, while Gil pointed down the other street.  
"I think she went to hide, with 'Ludwig'" She said, mocking her sister when she sai the name. She slumped next to thed guys. "Damn, she runs fast, and she didn't surrender." Lovi huffed.  
"You giving up?"Antonio asked.  
"Yeah...for now" she leaned back, "I will get that phone" She growled.  
"Why do you want the phone so bad?" Gilbert asked.  
"None of your damn business, bastard." Lovi scoffed.  
"It must be important" Gilbert continued to try to get details.  
"It's not important, its nothing" She shook her head.  
"Then why did you chase her around the block." Gilbert smirked.  
"It's none of your damn business" She she got up and went inside.

Feli peaked out the window to see if her sister was there. She let out a sigh of relief when she was gone. She glanced at the phone in her hand, and she started to dlip through the photos she took last night.  
"They are quite cute together" She mubbled.  
"Feli? What are you doing here?" She turned to see Ludwig in shorts, wet ruffled hair, and a damp towel draped across his shoulders.  
"Oh, hi Luddy. Gilbo said I could hide frome Lovi in here." she laughed nervously.  
"Why are you hiding from your sister?" He asked, her responce was holding up her phone.  
"Why would she want your phone?" He asked.  
She smirked, and tossed him the phone, the pictures showing.  
"She is mad because, one, I took pictures of her cuddling Tonio. And, two, I saw them kissing" She laughed at Ludwig's face as it morphed from serious into one of shock.  
"They did wHaT?" He asked in shock.  
"They kissed, then fell asleep together on the couch," she laughed.  
"And why are you so happy?" Ludwig walked over to her.  
"I can easily use this as blackmail" She laugh, it was almost as scary as that russian from school, Ivan.

A/N: Summer is a good thing, i have been able to update alot more, i hope this makes people happy.  
Spain:Lovi is cute when he is mad Romano:I am not cute bastard!  
Neko-chan:Yes you are, now please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

If i owned, well i would be living in my beloved country of Japan, but i am american, and live in america.

A/N: it is raining and storming, perfect time to update my fanfiction.

The few next weeks at school was even more choatic then the first ones. It was the middle of October, and Feli was talking non-stop about Halloween, and she also still had the photos of Lovi and Antonio.  
"I still can't decide what to be for Halloween" Feli whined.  
"Feli, aren't you to old to dress up yet?" Lovi asked.  
"No, I like dressing up, and if I remember correctly, you still dress up to" Feli smirked.  
"I honestly don't see whats wrong with wearing a costume" Francis said.  
"Nobody asked you bastard" Lovi said.  
"Lovi, we can wear matching costumes" Antonio smiled.  
"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.  
"I can be a matador, and you be the cute little bull" he beamed.  
"Oh, Lovi, you would love to see Tonio in a matador costume wouldn't you" Feli teased.  
"Shut up, Feli" She growled.  
Feli was about to retort when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Lovi walked with Antonio towards their spanish class, and Feli with Ludwig towards their algebra class.  
"Hey, mi amor, do you really want to see me in a matador costume?" he asked.  
She just blushed and walked a little faster.  
"You know, that can be aranged" He grinned, causing her to blush more.  
"Oi!" The turned to see their frend Alice.  
"Hola" Antonio waved.  
"Hi" was all Lovina said. "So what are you to being for Halloween" she asked.  
"I am going to be a matador, and I'm trying to convince Lovi to be a bull, she would be so cute" Antonio said.  
"Shut up bastard. So Alice, what are you gonig to be?" Lovi said.  
"A fairy." She smiled.  
"I will be Superman" Alfred jumped out of no where.  
"You bloody git, you scared me." She jumped.  
"Sorry babe" He rapped his arms around her waist.  
"Me and Tonio have to get to class" Lovi said.  
"Fine, come on Alli, we need to get going to." Alfred said.  
Lovi grabbed Antonio's hand and they walked the rest of the way to class together. They walked in a minute before the bell rang, and sat atthe back of the class.  
"So Lovi, do you want me to dress as a matador when we do are presentation next week?" He smirked. "What are you talking about?" she looked confused.  
"We have to present our reseach projects, remember?" He saud.  
"No, I didn't remember" she mumbled.  
"S'okay, Lovi, everyone forgets something at some point" He said.  
~~~time skip, one week later~~~ Lovi sat at her desk nervously. Due to relentless begging, Lovi was in an adorable bull costume, with little horns and a tail. She hadn't seen Antonio all day. She sat there, at her desk, alone, everyone staring at her.  
"Cazzo non mi guardi" She screamed. Everyone turned away in fear.  
She looked at the clock, the bell was going to ring soon, and if Antonio didn't show, all hell would break loose.  
The bell rang, and the teacher walked in, grinning.  
"Ok class, let us get started on presentations" He said, pointing to the first pair to go.  
After every other pair of partners did their presentations, he called Lovi up.  
"Cazzo" She cursed. Then, right when she got to the front of the room, Antonio came prancing in, in a matador costume. And, damn, he was sexy.  
"Hola, mi amigos" he bowed.  
The girls in the class whistled. Lovi glared.  
"Um, before we start, I have an anouncement, Antonio is mine" She said proudly, making Antonio stare at her.  
"Yay, mi amor, finaly admits we're dating" He jumped for joy.  
"Lets get on with the presentation" The teach said, annoyed.  
After class, they walked towards their friends.  
"Hey Tonio, I heard from my friend that Lovi said you where her's" Gilbert laughed.  
"Who did you hear that from?" Lovi scoffed.  
"She is in your spanish class" He smirked.  
"I said no such thing" Lovi said nervously. Then she frowned when she saw the hurt in her Antonio's eyes. "Fine. I might have said that" She looked away, as the others gaped.  
"Yay, Lovi finaly admits it." Feli cheers, "Now I won't have to keep it secret"  
"Feli, what are you talking about?" Francis asked.  
"They have been dating since the night at the karaoke bar" Feli smiled.  
"That was weeks ago" Francis said, shocked.  
"So thats what you where doing at their house" Gilbert said.  
"What, he was at their house?" Francis asked more confused.  
"The morning after we went to the bar, me and West heard yelling from their house, we live next door to them. I went to see if everything was alright, and Tonio answered the door." Gilbert paused. "He said he slept on the couch. Ok, so I asked if everything was alright, then we heard a door being broken down. Feli fan out of the house, then Lovi came out, they were fighting over a phone."  
"Why were you fighting over the phone?"Francis asked.  
"Because of..." Feli pulled out said phone, and pulled up one of the pictures from that night "These" She finished, showing one of the pictures, smirking.  
"Feli, I am going to kill you" She started walking towards her sister but was stopped by Antonio grabbing her hand and spining her to face him, then he kissed her.  
"Chigi, Bastard" She blushed.  
"I am going to drive Lovi home today." He said, dragging her away from the group. "Bye" He called back, all Lovina did was wave.  
"Ohonhonhon, I know whats going to happen" He said, but was smacked by, suprisingly, Felicia.  
"Don't talk about my Sorella like that" she said, latching on to Ludwig's arm.  
"Lets just go, already" Ludwig said.  
"Fine" They all leftthe building.

A/n: Why do I feel I'm updating to much. I mean 3 times in the 3 days, You guys should love me, I also feel this was a crap chapter, it gets more intersting in the next chapter, give me Ideas for what the group of friends do for halloween, I need help.

Love an insane fanfic write ~ Neko-chan97 ^-^ 


	9. Chapter 9

I cant even think of a clever way to say i dont own.

Chapter 9- Nightmare, photographs, and his death.

Lovina felt something climb on her bed. She sat up to see her sister, Felicia, siting there, whimpering.  
"Feli, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling her sister closer.  
"I heard, shouting, and... gunshots" Her sister said. Lovi shot out of the bed and over to the window, she peaked out the curtain. Now she was sure she was dreaming, she was in their house in Italy.  
She saw a gaurd get shot, she sprinted to Feli, then dragged her to the small closet and pushed oped the hiden door in the back.  
"We have to hide." She pulled Feli in. She sat her down in the far corner of the small room, and put her hands over Feli's ears and started to hum their mother's lullaby. After what seemed like forever, Lovina her the call of her father, who was looking for them. She fled the small room, only to find her beloved father leaning against the wall.  
"I'm...s..sorry" He choked out, then clolapsed.  
"PAPA!" Lovi screamed, siting up in bed. She looked around the room. She was in her room, in America, next door to two germans.  
She looked at the clock, 2:30 in the morning. She felt the tears run down her face, she quickly wiped them. She started to hum her mother's lullaby to calm herself. She took a shower, got dressed, then walked down stairs. She looked around the living room, only then, after five months of living there, did she relise, the walls were void of pictures. It was plain and boring.  
"This has got to change" She muttered, she marched back up the stair, and back into her room. She walked into her closet, and pulled out a box and carried it all the back tothe living room.  
She opened the box then started to sort the many framed pictures. She began runing around the house, placing photos everywhere. Soon there was at least three in every room. She started to sing to her MP3.  
"Lovi, what are you doing" Feli walked in the room.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I hung up pictures" Lovi said, fixing a tilting frame.  
"Do you know what time it is?" Feli asked yawning.  
"When I started it was around 3 am" she said, hanging the last framed picture.  
"It is almost 6, now" Feli said, sitting on the couch.  
"Lets make some pasta" Lovi said.  
"Really, usually you say its to early for pasta" Feli jumped up.  
"Eh, I dont care" She grummbled.  
"Passttaa~" Feli yelled, extending her arm in a grabbing motion towards the ceiling.  
It was halfway through spanish when Lovi felt the price for not going back to bed. She was sitting next to Antonio, her head resting on his shoulder, while they watched a spainish movie for class.  
"Lovi, why are you so tired?" He whispered, only to find she had fallen to sleep. "P...Papa" He heard her mutter. "Im sorry" he frowned when a tear ran down her face, he brushed it off with his thumb.  
After class, he walked her to her locker, then took her out for coffee, then drove her home.  
"Feli?" Lovi asked when she opened the front door. None of the lights where on. She flicked on the lights in the hall way, and walked towards the living room "Feli!"  
"Sorella" Feli ran to her in a crying mess.  
"Feli?" Antonio and Lovi asked.  
"Sorella, morto, pap morto" She sobbed "What, " She chocked out, falling to the floor, craddling Feli in her arms.  
Antonio didn't understand what just happened, he assumed it had something to do with their father. He sat next to them, and put his arms around both of the sobbing girls.  
After the crying died down, Lovi told Antonio they needed to be alone, so he moved his car next door. "Gilbert, do you know anything about their father?" Antonio asked when he sat on Gil's bed.  
"Yeah, I know he is in Italy, thats it" He frowned, his eyes saddening.  
"What about their mom?" "She is dead" He said "Why are you asking?"  
"I brought Lovi home, and Feli was crying, going on aboout their father in italien.  
"He died, then" "What?" Antonio gasped.  
"They moved here because their father was dieing, and they weren't safe in Italy" Gilbert explaned.  
"Oh, I never want to see her cry again" Antonio mummbled.

The next day, neither of the italiens went to school. All of their friends felt the absence.  
Alice walked up to Antonio who looked depressed all alone.  
"Where is Lovi?" She asked.  
"She won't be at school for awhile, going back to Italy" He deadpanned.  
"What, why?" Alice gapped.  
"For her father's feuneral" He said, looking even sadder.  
"Oh" was all she said.

The next week was dull, and depressing at school. Alfred didn't exclaim he was a hero as much, probly not at all.  
Lovi and Feli sat at the breakfast table, waiting for everyone to get there.  
"Lovi, I'm sad he is gone" Feli said, leinig her head on the table.  
"Me too" She have smirked, petting her sister's head in a comforting way.  
"Lovi! You're back" She turned to see an overly excited spainard run to her side and pulled her into a hug.  
"Hey, Bastard" She smirked, happy to see her boyfriend.  
"Hi Tonio" Feli waved.  
"Lovi, I promised never to make you cry like you did" Antonio said.  
She would have claimed he was off his rocker, but the face he gave her was so serious, she couldn't.  
"You still are a bastard" she smirked.  
"The italiens are back, now all is as it should be." Francis said.  
"It has been so depressing, so un-awesome" Gilbert complained.  
"Shut up bastards" Lovi said.  
A/n: I am sorry I haven't updated in, like, two days, it was my little brother's birthday, he was turning seven, lil' brat.  
Lovi:I was such a girl in this chapter.  
Neko-chan: So you read it?  
Lovi: No.  
Spain: yeah you did, I was right there.  
Lovi: Bastard Neko-chan: Reveiw, and im starting a new story with my oc's of Antarctica and Atlantis. Antarctica is Atlantis' older brother, and Atlantis is basicly a female Italy, without the curl, and she is in love with the sea and water. so read that one when it is posted.  
Lovi: you are starting another one!  
Neko-chan: don't worry, there is no gender-bending in it :( 


End file.
